


蓝玫瑰 上

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	蓝玫瑰 上

那不过是一场华而不实的梦。

高阳抱着简历敲开古堡的大门时，蓝爵就知道，这个看起来傻乎乎的男人并没有表面上那么单纯，他披着一副羔羊的皮囊，笑意却永远到不了眼底。不过他想着，人类再危险，也不过是脆弱的生物，一百年对他来说不过弹指挥间，到那时，再多的恶意都会被埋入土中，顺着缝隙流向大地。

他真的很想知道，这个人类如果私下那副唯唯诺诺的伪装，皮囊下又是什么模样。

于是高阳很巧的在他泡澡时闯进浴室时，他也配合着这个人类，很巧的正好洗完。小腹上的蓝玫瑰落入高阳的眼中，蓝爵很明显的从他身上感受到一丝震惊、兴奋。

看吧，你果然不如表面那样单纯。

在蓝爵父亲的种族之中，蓝玫瑰是王族等象征。除了族人之外，这个秘密就只有研究院的人知道。蓝爵扯出个嘲讽的笑容来，看来，研究院已经忍不住要对他动手了。

“你怎么来了？”蓝爵装作惊讶道，“现在是你的自由时间。”

高阳强迫自己把目光从蓝爵身上那朵蓝玫瑰上挪开：“啊，那个，我……我想问你刚才你说的话……”

蓝爵这才想起来，结案之后的庆功宴，为了诱高阳露出真面目，他装作醉酒，对他说了些关于自己身份血统的话，甚至还在最后跟这榆木脑袋表了白。

哼，醉酒。

研究院也真信。

他可是连喝咖啡都要混烈酒进去的家伙啊。

“高阳。”蓝爵打断他，“醉话而已，不必当真。”

高阳有些尴尬：“哦……”

蓝爵从一边拽过一件浴袍穿在身上，走向浴室门口。高阳微微侧身给他让路，蓝爵却停在他面前，一瞬不瞬地盯着他。高阳吞了吞口水，但是总忍不住和他视线相对。蓝爵笑了笑，握住高阳胳膊，将他的手放在自己小腹的蓝玫瑰上。高阳看起来似乎有些不知所措，蓝爵往前走了一步，高阳彻底被逼入墙角。

“关于我的家族，都是扯的。”蓝爵轻轻咬上他的下巴，“可喜欢你是真的。”

蓝爵沿着高阳的下巴，一路吻到嘴唇，所以他看不到高阳的眼睛里，原本用来掩饰自己的慌张全然不见，只剩下一片深邃的黑，深不见底。

高阳闭上眼睛，蓝爵的体温比人类低得多，他的舌尖柔软而冰凉，却点燃最原始的情欲。高阳的手不由自主在蓝玫瑰纹身上打着圈，然后顺着腰窝，一路抚摸到蓝爵紧实的臀部揉捏。伴随着蓝爵的闷哼，高阳也突然感觉到一阵没由来的燥热，下身很快硬了起来，勒在内裤里只叫他想立刻狠狠插进蓝爵身体里才好。

“怎么样……”蓝爵把脑袋放在他肩上，“嗯……兴奋了？”

高阳被他这一句话惊醒，他才察觉到自己的反常，于是他皱着眉头道：“你对我做了什么？”

蓝爵抬头看了他一会儿，伸手摘掉他的眼镜，道：“还是这样好，你的那些伪装，一点都不适合你这张脸……”

他伸了一根手指抵住高阳的嘴唇，微微勾起嘴角：“因为我很兴奋，所以你也这么快就硬了，”

“这是我与生俱来的天赋之一，共感。”蓝爵拿开他放在自己臀部的手，“现在你亲身体验过了，研究所那边也有交代了吧？”

高阳一把将正要离开的蓝爵重新拽回怀里，一口咬上他的脖颈。蓝爵皱了皱眉头，却没有推开他。过了一会儿，等疼痛逐渐消失之后，他听见耳畔高阳的声音：“为什么，你明明知道……”

蓝爵的回答依旧冰冷冷：“我说过了，关于家族那些故事都是假的，可我喜欢你是真的。”

外头下着瓢泼大雨，仿佛要趁此冲刷净这片土地上所有的罪恶一般。

高阳被蓝爵推倒在卧室的大床上，蓝爵很喜欢高阳皮肤的温度，那是他从来没有感受过的灼热，血管里面流动着生命，而不是那些冰冷的蓝色液体。

“别装了，”蓝爵轻轻拉下高阳的内裤，“还是说，你要任由我继续做下去？”

高阳抿着唇不说话，任由蓝爵握住自己的性器上下撸动，蓝爵的共感似乎是单向的，他的兴奋似乎并不能传导至蓝爵身上。蓝爵何等聪明，只一眼便知道高阳想做什么，他跨坐在高阳身上，将手撑在他脑袋两遍，说：“别试了，共感是我独有的天赋，研究院给你的药水是无法免疫，也无法复制的。”

“你知道我是研究院的人，”高阳伸手抚摸他小腹上的蓝玫瑰，“那你知道研究院给我的命令是什么吗？”

蓝爵任由他的手指在蓝玫瑰上打转抚摸，扶着高阳的肉棒，对准自己的后穴，缓缓坐了下去：“既然你这么在意这个纹身，不如亲自体会一下它的含义？完美基因的小秘书？”

人类的体温对于蓝爵来说实在是太高，高阳的肉棒才刚刚挤进一个前端，就烫得蓝爵狠狠皱眉：“嘶……你身上怎么这么热。”

高阳只觉得自己火热的性器挤进一个微凉柔软的空间，倒是刺激得肉棒又肿胀了一圈：“人类的体温就是这样，你有一半的人类血统，应该知道才对。”

蓝爵咬着下唇，他只觉得身体里都在发烫，他大腿的肌肉鼓胀起来，勉强支撑着已经软得一塌糊涂的腰部，等他好不容易吞下一小半之后，高阳忽然伸手抓住蓝爵的肉柱，火热的触感让蓝爵一下子势了力气，双腿一软，就直直戳到底。那根对于蓝爵来说和烧红的铁棍一般无二的肉棒就那么磨过他比人类深的敏感点。

“你的身体，看起来并不应该是现在这副模样。”高阳轻轻抚摸他的乳尖，“至少，正常人类就算经过扩张，也是会痛的。”

蓝爵喘了几口气，才配合着高阳的顶弄缓缓动作起来：“呵……到现在……你居然还想着研究我……看来，我不该撤掉共感……”

高阳正准备开口，却突然感觉到脑袋里“嗡”的一声，浑身的血液都冲向心脏，快感蔓延倒四肢百骸。

这就是共感。

身体完全被蓝爵控制，因为他的兴奋而兴奋，因为他的愉悦而愉悦。

可高阳不懂为何心脏处会传来如此钻心的痛。

他翻身将蓝爵压在身下，趁这位强大的外星混血还没反应过来的时候，拉开他的大腿，将肉棒从穴里拔出来一截，又狠狠刺回去。

蓝爵从未体会过如此的感觉，人类的体温对他来说便是无上的催情药，甚至高阳放在他膝盖上的手传递出来的热度，都让他迷乱。

这个伪装成小羔羊的家伙，皮囊下果然是一副饿狼的灵魂。

蓝爵的喘息刚出口就被撞得破碎，他微凉的双手死死抵住高阳的肩膀，却根本没法阻止身下那根肉棒将他操得流出眼泪来。

太热了。

他喜爱人类的体温，却又害怕这样的高温给他带来的欢愉。他知道高阳已经很兴奋，不再需要共感，可他却忍不住释放出更多自己的情绪，让高阳变得更加疯狂。这家伙甚至还穿着平日里让蓝爵嫌弃无比的花衬衫，滑稽感十足的蝴蝶结还歪歪系在脖子上，却不用是那副让人忍不住怀疑他智商的眼神看着蓝爵。

“嗯……”蓝爵仰起脖子，“高阳……”

高阳的动作顿了顿，又很快恢复了操弄的频率。蓝爵睁开眼睛，就看见紫红色的肉棒是如何顶进他的后穴，又是如何带出他身体里的淫水。

高阳低头想要亲吻他，却被蓝爵扭头躲过。

“接吻不行，”他说，“你还不够格。”

这句话似乎戳中了高阳哪根神经，他从蓝爵身体里退出来，把他翻了个个儿，从背后又狠狠顶进去，却没有动作。

蓝爵的脑袋被他按在枕头里：“怎么样，好看么？”

好看。

蓝色的纹路从尾椎骨一路沿着脊柱攀延，在黑暗里发着微弱的光。

这个宇宙里最高贵和最卑贱的血统，完美融合成一个独一无二的蓝爵。而这个独一无二的家伙，此时此刻却不知为何在他面前放下一切，抛弃他平日里的冷漠高贵。

灼热的精液喷洒在蓝爵身体里时，他感觉到脖颈处传来一阵剧痛。 高阳终于动手了吗？他迷迷糊糊睡过去，只觉得腹中一片暖意。

 

TBC


End file.
